


Waking Up in Vegas

by typicalfangirli



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bad Decisions, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, surprise wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalfangirli/pseuds/typicalfangirli
Summary: The aftermath of a drunk night out in Vegas.





	Waking Up in Vegas

“Uugh.”

Mark opened his eyes. He had not made that sound. He didn't even know how to make that sound. He tried to think of what that sound came from, and how to make it stop. 

“Mmm.” 

Mark blinked. His raging headache didn't help any of the spinning the room was doing. He was staring at the ceiling that was not his ceiling, and tried to remember what happened last night. He remembered Wade and Bob bringing him to Vegas to celebrate them all graduating. He remembered winning a bunch of slots, and dancing with some people. Things started to get fuzzy after he started drinking. Which brought him to now, where he was laying in bed with a stranger. He gently shifted so he was facing the person, only to be met with bright green hair. What the hell? He didn't know anyone with that hair colour.

_“Alright, so we are going to get drunk as hell and party! Bob made a checklist of the best bars and clubs nearby.”_

_“Unfortunately, Wade stopped me before I could make an itinerary.”_

He put his hand up to rub his face and ran his hand through his hair, only to see a faint red colour staining his hand. Mark’s eyes widened and he sat up, quickly running to the bathroom. Turning on the water faucet, he splashed his face with the cold water. Drying his face, he looked up at the mirror and almost screamed. His hair was red. Bright, bleached red. He backed up so much the wall behind him made a dull thudding sound. There was a groan from the bedroom and Mark reflexively cupped his hand over his mouth. He poked his head out and saw the green-haired figure shift slightly. Mark turned back to the mirror, hand still over mouth. He noticed a shining beam in the mirror, and felt something cold against the skin on his mouth. Shaking, Mark pulled his hand away from his mouth to see a golden band around his ring finger. 

The sound of a shocked shout rang through the room.

There was a yelp as what he assumed to be the person in the next room fell out of bed in surprise.

“What the ‘ell!” A demanding voice called out. A demanding **male** voice.

Mark peeked his head out of the bathroom and with widened eyes, saw the head of a young man popped up from behind the bed. The green-haired man turned his head in Mark’s direction, immediately standing up and stiffening. 

“You!”

“You?” Mark exclaimed. 

Her remembered this guy. It was someone he had run into last night while with Bob and Wade. They had met while on the dance floor at one bar. Already a bit buzzed, Mark and his friends had quickly made friendly with the guy, joking around and imitating his accent. They’d also gotten on the subject of video games, and discussed their favorites. The green-haired guy’s name escaped his memory, but what Mark needed to know was why was the guy in his room, in his bed?! 

“What are you doing in my… WHAT AM I DOING IN THIS ROOM?” The shrill Irish accent pierced the tense air of the room.

The scene almost looked like a Renaissance painting, with the bedsheets draped across the bed, being held tightly up against the chest of the green-haired man, as the red-haired man was flat against the wall next to the bathroom, holding his hand tightly.

The green-haired guy’s eyes widened even larger than before, his hand shaking as he brought it up to see a gold band around his ring finger. There was no scream this time, only pure shock and straining noises coming from his mouth. He looked up at Mark, and watched as the man against the wall showed his other hand, revealing the matching gold ring on his finger. 

“Are you kidding me?!”

**Author's Note:**

> To hold some of you over until I post the new chapter of the Draoi, I decided to post this little thing I wrote a year ago and left sitting in my drafts for months of end. 
> 
> Draoi Update: I'm doing some rewrites on the new chapter but it's coming along. Summer term is also tough so I might not be able to get a chapter out until after Finals. Wish me luck!


End file.
